


Good Spirits

by SonjaJade



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Christmas Eve, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock is puzzled at Revy and Edda's Christmas tradition- until he tries it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Spirits

**Title:** Good Spirits  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Black Lagoon  
**Characters/Pairings:** Rock, Revy, Benny, Dutch, Edda, Bao  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Rei Hiroe  
**Summary/Teaser:** Revy and Edda's strange Christmas tradition puzzles Rock- until he's pulled into the madness himself.  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 1,135  
  


 

“C'mon Edda! Don't you puss out on me, bitch!”  
  
Rock watched with a grin as Revy urged their contact and occasional friend go down a row of ten vodka shots. The blonde 'nun' (Rock was sure she wasn't really a nun, but he had no idea what she was, and didn't really want to know) was grimacing after the fourth shot, and losing speed the further down the line she went.  
  
At last, she got all ten down and belched. “Fuck you, Revy! If I'd been able to pick my poison, I would've gotten 'em all down, no problem! Fuckin' hate vodka!”  
  
Dutch called out to their companion. “Alright, Edda. What's your order for Revy?”  
  
The American woman grinned wickedly. “Gin!”  
  
Revy made a face and gagged, all while Edda laughed hysterically, nearly falling off her bar stool. Benny nudged Rock, who was chuckling at the scene.  
  
“Every year, these two have a drink off on Christmas Eve, and every year we end up dragging their drunk asses up to the Rip Off Church and letting 'em sleep it off in the pews.”  
  
Rock shook his head as Revy readied herself for her run at the shot glasses. “Why do they get so damn drunk?”  
  
“Holidays can be hard for Americans. Sometimes it brings up bad memories, or sometimes good memories- either way, it's the remembering that's hard.” He gestured around them with his hand. “This bar isn't a proper place to be on Christmas Eve. I'm Jewish and don't celebrate the religious Christmas, but even the secular one should be spent with loved ones and family. Definitely shouldn't be in some bar in Thailand, playing games to see who can blackout first and be done with Christmas until next year.”  
  
Rock nodded, watching as Dutch made sure Revy didn't cheat. “Back home, Christmas is a time to make your feelings known to whoever you're in love with. Then when Valentine's Day and White Day comes, you've got someone special to celebrate with.”  
  
Benny shrugged. “Still, Christmas at the bar ain't so bad. We're sort of family. And we are having a pretty good time watching those two act like dumb asses.” He laughed to himself. “Wish Jane was here, I'd take her under the mistletoe.” Mistletoe at the Yellow Flag didn’t mean sweet kisses though. Mistletoe here meant squeezing each other's asses and renting a room upstairs at three times the regular rate.  
  
“Yer scratching up the bar top!” Bao hollered at Revy, who stabbing at the worn wood counter with a metal swizzle stick of some kind. “Knock it off or I'll make ya buy me a new one! Crazy bitch!” The bar keeper and owner of the Yellow Flag had been making threats to Revy ever since Rock first came to know the man. To his knowledge, Bao had never followed through on any of them. Still- the way Revy was clawing at the wood with the agony of taking her gin shots, he wondered if old Bao might actually blow a new asshole into his coworker's body. Then he started yelling at Dutch asking who was paying for all the booze and wanted partial payment up front while she started drinking as fast as she could.  
  
Revy stumbled backward, then flung the last shot glass at the door jamb that led to the restrooms. She turned with a scowl toward Edda. “There! Now we're even!”  
  
“I was faster, honey,” Edda answered, her sunglasses slipped halfway down the bridge of her nose. “And mine was grosser!”  
  
Revy wasn't impressed. She crossed her arms and clamored back up onto her bar stool. “Tch, the only thing nastier than fuckin' vodka is that pussy of yours!”  
  
“What do you know about my body anyway? Besides, it's not like you're gettin' laid on a regular basis or anything yourself, Two-Hands! Whassa matter? Got crotch crickets?”  
  
“Keep it civil, ladies,” Dutch warned, nursing a scotch and coke himself.  
  
“Fuck civil!” Revy roared. “I'm gonna drown this whore in rum!” She turned to Bao, slamming the bar top. “Gimme a bottle of Bacardi!”  
  
Rock sighed before draining the last of his beer. “I need a break from all this yelling,” he told Benny as he stood. “Be back in a few.”  
  
Outside, the air was humid and warm, nothing different from the day before, though Christmas-themed dance music was blaring from opposite sides of the city. The clubs were hopping tonight, and the hookers and prostitutes up and down the street were all watching him to see if one of them could get a piece of whatever cash he had in his pocket. Rock lit a cigarette and wondered briefly what Hotel Moscow was doing for the holiday.  
  
It didn't take long for his thoughts to wander to Tokyo, to the family who believed him dead, to the friends he'd never see again, to the handful of girlfriends he'd spent Christmas Eve with in the past. Maybe Revy had the right idea after all- drink the memories away for one night.  
  
“Yeah right,” he muttered to himself. When had anything Revy did make sense to him? He only hoped when she and Edda woke up in the morning at the Rip Off Church that Sister Yolanda pistol whipped them both for sleeping in the sanctuary and likely vomiting in the confessional booths.  
  
Ignoring the come-ons from the women on the street, he walked down the block a little, until the glare of the lights faded a bit. The sky was beautiful tonight. If Santa Claus were real, there was no way you could miss him against a backdrop of stars like this. Apparently, he spent longer than he intended gazing at the heavens, because he felt a rough tap to his shoulder and he spun quickly around, wishing he had something more than just his fists to protect him on the street.  
  
It was Revy, stinking of rum and grinning like a cheshire cat. “C'mon, Rocky-baby,” she half slurred. “You're up for shots!”  
  
Rock shook his head. “I don't know, Revy… What if Dutch needs me to drive or-”  
  
“Don't be such a party pooper!” she whined, grabbing his hand and dragging him back toward the Yellow Flag. “Dutch isn't gonna make us work on Christmas Eve! Loosen up!”  
  
He thought back to just a short while ago, when he was thinking maybe Revy had the right idea about drinking the night away. Maybe sometimes she was right after all.  
  
“Fuck it, why not!” he declared, giving in. “Nothing else to do in this shit hole city, right?”  
  
Revy howled with laughter. “That's the spirit, Rock! Now what'll ya have?”  
  
When he woke up the next morning in one of the Rip Off Church's pews, he was grinning and thinking maybe he'd found a new Christmas tradition.


End file.
